


Темнота

by phibius



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes (BBC Radio)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blindness, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Panic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 13:10:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9183151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phibius/pseuds/phibius
Summary: Кошмары Джона не всегда одинаковые.





	

_Всё вокруг слишком быстро смешивается в отвратительную какофонию, от которой никуда не деться, как бы не захотелось. Выстрелы, крики, свист к счастью попадающих в кого-то другого пуль где-то над головой, оглушительные взрывы снарядов – всё это, кажется, происходит уже не совсем рядом, а в голове. Шум и там, внутри, становится одним хаотичным целым, ни один отдельный звук уже не отличается от другого, даже чужая быстрая речь становится созвучна с тупым чпоканьем, слышным при попадании пули в стены, какие-то деревянные ящики и камни рядом. Яркий свет палящего пустынного солнца слишком быстро сменяется полутенью от невысоких и почти полностью разрушенных домов в такой же практически стёртой с лица земли деревушки и навесов непонятного назначения над ними. В глазах пытающегося найти хоть какое-то укрытие солдата уже начало бы рябить от этого, если бы не выброс адреналина в организм, не позволявший такому важному органу чувств как глаза хоть на полпроцента потерять свою функциональность. Именно там, на войне, которая всё ещё не отпускала его в сновидениях, Джон каждый раз понимал, что может ощутить свою смерть. У неё даже есть запах пороха и металлический вкус крови во рту._

_А ощущается она в этот раз по-другому. Это было бы интересно, если бы не усложнило **вещи** в добрую сотню раз._

Тусклого света с улицы достаточно, чтобы едва осветить очертания небольшой комнаты, оставляя углы в нетронутой темноте. Здесь было умиротворённо и спокойно вплоть до тех пор, пока тихо сопящий мужчина не начал нервно ворочаться, хмуриться и сжимать в руках одеяло. Не то чтобы он удивился, если бы у него была такая возможность: кошмары перестали быть такой уж редкостью после Афганистана, но от этого они до сих пор ни на йоту не стали менее тяжёлыми. Редко когда Ватсону удавалось проспать всю ночь и лишь на утро вспомнить, что ему снова снилось что-то неприятное, отдающееся почти настоящей болью где-то в груди при попытке вспомнить. Обычно Джон просыпался в разное время ночи и, в очередной раз понимая, что вокруг нет даже близкого намёка на стрельбу, восстанавливал сбитое дыхание, выпивал воды и был готов выругаться от тягостного предчувствия своей усталости через несколько часов. Он искренне надеялся, что не кричит во сне и о кошмарах ещё никто не знает. Под словом «никто» обычно подразумевался Шерлок, потому как Ватсон не знал, что хуже: вопросы порой слишком прямолинейного друга о том, что происходит в его комнате время от времени, или просто холодная просьба разобраться со своими тараканами в голове и не мешать ему. Долго Джон об этом не думал, потому что даже если Шерлок и знал о его кошмарах, то молчал; и доктор был ему за это благодарен. Поводов беспокоиться ещё больше у него таким образом не появлялось. Их и так было достаточно.

Но не в этот раз. Джон, охая, резко просыпается: ногу свело судорогой, и это произошло так неожиданно, что он дёргается, задевая что-то на прикроватной тумбочке, но едва ли мужчина обращает на это внимание. Его куда больше тревожит боль в ноге, которую он рефлекторно сжимает в руках, впиваясь в кожу ногтями. Это не совсем похоже на массаж, который стоит делать в подобных случаях, но все мысли сейчас сосредоточены лишь на том, что у него судорога, от которой надо бы избавиться и поскорее. Джон даже не сразу понимает, что не видит своей ноги. _Он вообще ничего не видит._

Боль в ноге постепенно отступает, освобождая место для чего-то более серьёзного. Пусть это не было чем-то физическим, но ощущалось не менее разрушающе, чем судорога. Джон замирает, находясь в полнейшем замешательстве, пытается понять, что происходит, и он действительно старается не паниковать, ещё допуская мысль о том, что ему это кажется. Не мог же он ослепнуть пока спал? Но страх с лёгкостью берёт верх, разливаясь по телу вместе с кровью, разогнанной адреналином, отдающейся стуком в висках.

_Он не видит чёртовой руки перед собой, он слеп. Беспомощно-слеп._

Шерлока из раздумий вырывает глухой удар от чего-то упавшего наверху. Он бы не обратил ни малейшего внимания или не услышал вовсе, если бы это не нарушило почти идеальную тишину, прерываемую до этого лишь его дыханием. Холмс невольно прислушивается, прокручивая звук в голове ещё пару раз. Что-то упало в соседней комнате, и если это не Джон, которому, видимо, опять что-то снится, то ему не поздоровится. Снова погрузиться в себя всё равно не выйдет, поэтому можно скоротать пару минут, прогулявшись до комнаты друга и убедившись, что убивать его никто не собирается. Шерлок без предупреждения и стука открывает дверь, борясь со странным желанием сказать что-нибудь колкое.

\- Джон, ты-

_О._

Шерлок видит сразу _всё_. Он видит, как быстро поднимается и опускается грудь Джона, видит взгляд, которым он смотрит в пустоту перед собой, видит открытую ногу со следами от ногтей, замечает, что полумрак комнаты делает Ватсона слишком бледным. Холмс назвал бы это почти красивым, если бы на самом деле Джон не выглядел так… неправильно. Эмоциональная сторона Шерлока, о существовании которой он предпочёл бы забыть, кричала о том, что Джону нужна помощь. А логика и холодный расчёт, на которые он привык полагаться, беззастенчиво парировали, что его друг выглядит _жалко_ , находясь в плену собственного беспочвенного страха. Именно поэтому Шерлок, понимая, что его присутствия тут ещё не заметили, может обдумать всё происходящее, потому что едва ли знает, что ему сейчас надо делать. От прежней скуки, кстати, не осталось и следа.

Всегда такой эмоциональный, слушающий своё сердце, Джон и руководствующийся разумом Шерлок, для которого эмоции – слабость. Считал ли он сейчас Ватсона слабым? Да. Думал ли он о том, что не оставит его сходить с ума из-за своих снов? Определённо да.

Он подходит к кровати медленно, готовясь выругаться, когда пол предательски скрипит. В сбитом дыхании совсем рядом слышится хрипотца. Едва ли Шерлок уверен в том, что знает, как себя сейчас вести и тем более – что говорить.

\- Джон.

Друг реагирует лишь на лёгкое прикосновение к своему плечу. Вскрикивает и дёргается словно ошпаренный, но сразу после этого крепко цепляется за руку Шерлока и по попыткам произнести какой-то шипящий звук он предполагает, что Джон зовёт его по имени.

\- Ш-…шр…Шерлок, это ты?

Мужчина кивает и запоздало понимает, что этот ответ остался незамеченным.

\- Да, - Шерлок осторожно садится на край кровати, - сижу рядом с тобой.

Чувство, что что-то не так, пришло к нему слишком поздно. Джон сглатывает и напрягается всем телом. Холмс смотрит на его двигающийся вверх-вниз кадык и осознаёт происходящее вместе с начавшим говорить Ватсоном.

\- Шерлок. Я тебя не вижу, - голос Джона дрожит, он сам едва понял, что происходит. На его лице появляется ничем не скрытое, чистое, но испорченное внутренним страхом удивление, - _О мой бог._

Только теперь Шерлок понимает, что происходит. Ватсон сидит лицом к окну и, стало быть, свету, поэтому, поводив рукой перед его глазами, Холмс приходит к выводу, что со зрением у друга всё в порядке. Он только _думает_ , что не видит, и Шерлок, в отличие от него, это знает.

\- Джон, с твоим зрением всё в порядке. Тебе только кажется, что ты не видишь, - мужчина хмурится. Он понимал бесполезность своих слов только после того, как произносил их вслух. Вкупе с Джоном, который по-прежнему был напуган и выглядел всё также жалко, это начинало злить. Ватсон всё ещё держал его руку и Шерлок пытался просто этого не замечать, сосредотачиваясь на том, что он может сделать чтобы больше не видеть друга в таком состоянии. Только когда глаза Джона начали блестеть, а мантра « _я ничего не вижу_ » стала отзываться эхом в ушах, Холмс решил, что подобное надо исправлять подобным. Эмоциями, не задумываясь о том, насколько адекватные и логичные вещи он сейчас говорит.

Прикосновения Ватсона перестали быть безответными. Отчасти, потому что Шерлок разорвал их контакт всего на пару секунд чтобы встряхнуть головой и подготовить себя хотя бы немного, но по широко раскрывшимся от ужаса глазам Джона понял, что больше этого делать не стоит.

\- Тшш, - детектив колеблется прежде чем обхватить руками предплечья доктора. Он не чувствовал себя ещё более глупо уже очень-очень давно. Разумеется ему не были чужды нормальные эмоции, испытываемые человеком, но не сейчас, когда заставлять себя чувствовать это всё надо было почти силой.

\- Джон Хэмиш Ватсон, - голос Шерлока твёрдый, но не холодный. Ему надо добиться внимания к себе, а потом уже пытаться достучаться до настоящего Джона. Получается неплохо. Во всяком случае Ватсон становится тише и перестаёт почти завывать, - Вдохни поглубже и послушай меня. Внимательно послушай, я знаю, что ты это умеешь. Давай же.

Шерлок терпеливо ждёт, пока его просьбу выполнят, и продолжает говорить.

\- Твои зрачки меняют свой размер. Это значит, что ты не видишь только потому, что это происходит у тебя в голо-… - Джон начинает ёрзать и это говорит лишь о том, что слушать он уже не может, и ему снова надо что-то, что его встряхнёт. Холмс и сам глубоко вздыхает.

Руки Шерлока теперь обхватывают лицо Ватсона, а большие пальцы почти заботливо размазывают по щекам слёзы. Ему _нельзя_ видеть, что Джон плачет только потому, что испугался придуманной им слепоты.

Попытка номер два.

\- Джон, ты не ослеп. Слышишь меня? Слепота только в твоей голове и чем быстрее ты это поймёшь, тем быстрее увидишь меня и свою комнату.

Ватсон лишь начинает дышать глубже и уже не так поверхностно, но это уже радует, потому что теперь ему не грозит обморок из-за никудышного дыхания. Значит, он начинает приходить в себя. На это хочется надеяться.

Прикосновения Шерлока ощущаются как секундное возвращение к нормальному состоянию, и Джон сказал бы спасибо за тёплые ладони на своём лице, если бы мог. Он много жмурится, действительно старается увидеть хоть что-нибудь, и не знает, сколько ещё проходит времени пока он не открывает глаза и не замечает тусклого пятна на месте, где должно быть окно. И тёмного прямо напротив себя. Ватсон не чувствует, что улыбается, когда с каждой парой морганий обстановка вокруг становится всё более знакомой, а пульс перестаёт бить в висках, оставляя после себя лишь лёгкое головокружение. Зато замечает Шерлок. И отвечает улыбкой, пусть и мимолётной. Он понимает, что всё в порядке, когда Джон переводит взгляд и смотрит теперь прямо в серые глаза Холмса.

\- Поздравляю. Ты справился с тем, что сам же придумал, - это звучит в разы мягче, чем планировалось, почти как «ты молодец», если бы только Шерлок говорил подобное. Однако он тоже рад, потому что теперь перед ним его Джон, готовый раскрыть очередное дело.

\- Спасибо.

Холмс убирает руки с лица друга и почти физически чувствует, как не хотелось этого делать.

\- Пожа… – договорить Шерлок не успевает, потому что Джон так неожиданно оказывается совсем рядом и ему так быстро становится тепло от прижимающегося к нему тела, что мужчина почти сразу забывает, что хотел сказать. Не то чтобы объятия были чем-то чуждым для детектива, но именно сейчас он ждал чего-то вроде «О боже, меня сейчас стошнит». Но такой вариант развития событий его более чем устраивал, а Джону было легче так выразить свою благодарность. Шерлок осторожно кладёт руки на спину друга, словно боится сделать что-то не так, но пару секунд спустя прижимает его к себе едва ли не крепче самого Ватсона.

А потом Джон говорит, что у него кружится голова и его тошнит. В ту ночь ему удаётся выспаться.


End file.
